


tour gain

by huggableashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke gains some weight on tour. well, more like a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tour gain

"Come on, Luke." Calum said. "We have to get to the venue."

Luke whined. "But the food is just so good!" He replied while chewing. 

Calum grimaced. "Don't talk with your mouth full." 

Luke rolled his eyes and swallowed the rest of his food. "Okay, mum. Let's go." 

Calum sighed and followed his bandmate out of the restaurant. 

The boys had just started their Sounds Live Feels Live tour and are currently in Japan. 

Last time the boys were in Japan, Luke hadn't had time to try any of the food. So far he was having a blast finally getting to eat some, and it showed. 

Luke walked through the backstage entrance with Calum and the two boys made their way to the dressing room. 

Ashton and Michael looked up when the other two came in. 

"Finally!" Ashton sighed in relief. "Soundcheck starts in twenty minutes!" 

"I know." Calum groaned. "Luke here was taking forever to finish his food." 

Michael and Ashton looked over at the blonde boy and saw his bloated belly sticking out quite a bit. 

"I can tell." Michael chuckled. 

Luke pouted. "I'm going to enjoy the food while I can." 

"Whatever. Just get dressed and meet us by the stage in five." Ashton said before walking out of the room with Michael following. 

Calum wrapped his arm around the taller boy. "You really shouldn't eat all that in one sitting, Lukey. It's not good for you." 

Luke groaned. "Cal, I'm not going a whole other trip without tasting this delicious food." 

Calum bit his lip. "Alright, but try to be more careful, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Luke said before going into the bathroom to change. 

•••••

A month passed and the boys were now on their UK leg of the tour. 

"That was such a great show!" Ashton yelled while grabbing a towel and wiping his sweaty face. 

"Right?!" Michael exclaimed while jumping up and down. 

"Okay, boys." Their tour manager interrupted. "We leave for Ireland tonight. Be on the bus in a half hour. If you're not on by then, we're leaving without you." He winked before leaving. 

The boys laughed and started to pack up their things in the dressing room. 

Luke walked over to his suitcase and he noticed his thighs rubbed together a lot more than they used to. He brushed it off and began to bend down to zip up his suitcase. His eyes widened when he heard a loud rip sound. He immediately heard loud laughs from behind him. 

"I told you you were gaining weight!" Michael laughed with his hand clutched to his stomach. 

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I haven't gained much!" 

"You have, mate." Ashton said while wiping his eyes. 

"You seriously need to stop eating so much in every city." Calum joined. 

Luke huffed. "I already told you. There's different food in every single city. I can't just not try it! Then I'll be mad at myself for not trying it." 

The other three boys groaned. 

"You do need to cut back though." Michael said. 

"No!" Luke whined. "I'll just exercise more." 

His bandmates chuckled before they all grabbed their things and headed towards the bus.

•••••

Okay, so Luke's definition of exercising definitely wasn't the same as a normal person's. He thought by walking to all of the restaurants he'd be getting enough exercise. But the restaurants would mostly be just down the street from the venue or next to the hotel. He had began to eat thousands of calories at every meal without even realizing. 

The boys had finally started their North American leg of the tour. They were having their first show tonight at the Mohegan Sun Arena. 

Luke had certainly changed from when he split his pants in the UK two months before. 

He had to get new clothes after that. He had outgrown those quickly, so then he had to get more. He was nervous though because he was so close to outgrowing those. 

Well, to be honest, he already had outgrown them. Most people wouldn't wear clothes that completely cover them but Luke was different. 

In Luke's opinion, he didn't outgrow clothes until he absolutely couldn't fit into them one bit. When the seams split or buttons popped that's when he knew he needed to go shopping. 

So here Luke was at one of the greatest pizza shops in town. His belly created a large muffin top that spilled over the waistband of his jeans. He could hear his button faintly creaking. The seams on his jeans were so close to tearing. He knew he wouldn't last the rest of the week without new pants. 

His tshirt clung to him tightly, showing outlines of his small moobs. The sleeves dug into his soft arms. His belly was almost completely in plain sight, there was no way his shirt could cover it. 

Luke had a few hours until he was needed at the venue so he knew exactly what to do with his time. He wasn't very happy with his weight gain, but he chose to mostly ignore it. He acted like he wasn't becoming obese and he almost believed it. 

As he tore through his fifth slice of pizza, his jeans were unbearably tight. They were before, but this time Luke knew they were about to burst. He contemplated getting the rest of his food to go so he would burst a button in public, but thought against it. He really just wanted to finish his pizza now. 

So he continued to chew and then started on his sixth slice. He had only taken three bites when his button burst off with a ping and his bloated belly flowed out onto his lap. His face immediately turned red and he tried to cover his belly with his shirt, but that just made it ten times worse. His shirt was so tight on his larger figure that the seams tore leaving almost his entire upper half in plain view. Luckily the sleeves stayed put but it still didn't help that the fabric of his shirt was just sitting there. 

He quickly packed up the rest of the pizza and held his belly close as he walked outside with his thunder thighs rubbing together uncomfortably. He tried his best to ignore the strange looks he was getting. 

When he got back to the hotel room, he received a lot of snickers and disappointed looks from his bandmates. 

•••••

Four months passed and 5SOS was now having their final show of the Sounds Live Feels Live tour. 

They were back home in Sydney and their families were all there to support them which made each boy very happy. 

Luke was struggling a lot on stage though, as he was almost every night of the tour. His singing was amazing as usual, along with his guitar playing. 

But every night on tour he was running around less and less. At the beginning of the tour he could run around and feel great. Now he could barely move without becoming out of breath. 

So since it was the last show, Luke really wanted to focus on his singing and making sure he wasn't out of breath. He stayed in front of his microphone the whole show just to be safe. 

He had grown a lot since the North American leg. When not wearing pants, his belly hung down low and covered his private area. His butt was huge and stuck out far behind him. His thighs were large also, probably the biggest thing about him. Two months before he developed a waddle which he was embarrassed about but he also still kind of liked it. 

Calum had taken him out shopping the week before so his family wouldn't have to see him exploding out of his clothes in person. There were enough paparazzi pictures of that. 

However, Calum underestimated Luke's appetite. Yes, it had only been a week but Luke still grew even more. He was almost hungry all of the time now. Also, he may or may not have told Calum a smaller size than he actually was. He didn't want to admit how big he was aloud. 

So here they were onstage performing their final song of the tour. Luke's belly jiggled uncontrollably over the waistband of his jeans with every movement he made. His shirt kept riding up revealing more and more of his even bigger muffin top. 

Finally, they were finished performing. They all came together to take one final bow. Luke held his breath, but that didn't help at all. As soon as he bowed down a familiar loud rip sound was heard coming from the butt of his jeans. At the same time, his button flew off and his belly bounced and jiggled violently from the new room until it settled and hung down against the tops of his thighs. 

The crowd went quiet and all of the boys faces turned red. They quickly turned around and headed offstage. Well, Luke took a little extra time as he waddled back to the dressing room. He sat down on the couch and another rip was heard from the tear getting bigger. His big belly sat on his chubby thighs in plain view. 

"Gosh, Luke." Michael shook his head as he poked the blonde's belly. 

"I have never seen someone gain so much weight as quickly as you did." Ashton chuckled. 

"If you eat like that on the next tour, you'll be immobile by the time we do the second leg. We won't even be able to fit you on the bus." Calum said. 

And for some reason that idea didn't sound too bad to Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. I thought I'd post some of my oneshots on here too. if anybody has a request, let me know! I'll write about basically any celebrity. you can send a request either on here or my wattpad/kik (same usernames as here).


End file.
